Dick Zombie Survival
The whole city is stuck in an apocalypse, and there is only one question, Who will die last? Red: (Wakes up, remembering what happened in the last 3 hours) I gotta get out of here. (Zombies come out around Red while he takes out a half loaded pistol) (Red shoots 3 down, but more and more zombies come and Red ran out of ammunition) Red: Fuck, gotta run! (Red gets to 2 other stick figures who are killing more undead) Red: Help! (Red falls slightly faint, while they kill the monsters) Red: Thanks, look out! (One of the sticks gets infected, the other shoots him down) Red: We gotta get out. (Grabs the killed stickman's shotgun) (They go inside a building.) (Red survives after getting to the second level, the other doesn't) Red: Stick it's you, finally. (Stick appears with a hoard of undead, he kills them with a carbon sword) Stick: I am looking for the keys to the roof. Hold the zombies off. (A pair of survivors get inside the building) Stickfigure: Hold him off! (Shoots shotgun) (A tall deformed Blue comes in with a RPG-7) Stickfigure: Oh crap! (Shoots the shotgun again) (Blue crushes the stickfigure to death) Stickfigure 2: Oh God... (Blue kills the Stickfigure with the RPG-7) Red: Hurry! Blue is here! Stick: Got it! (Opens the door with keys) (Blue comes up to the 2nd floor) Stick: Come on get to copter! (Red starts the ROFLcopter but it fails to start) Stick: Come on! Oh no. (Blue comes out to the roof) Stick: Start the Heli! I'll buy some time! (Stick cuts a bit of limbs off Blue but he gets thrown on the Helicopter) Red: It's on! (Starts the ROFLcopter) (Red and Stick flies off) Blue: (Corrupted voice) Oh no you don't! (Blue shoots the RPG-7 ) (The Copter explodes, and they land on a building) (Episode ends, with the text "Who will die last?") (During the events of survival 1) Grox: L.T, How long till-- what the fuck is that!? (The missile from Blue explodes on impact from the copter) Stick: Oh god. (Falls off the ROFLcopter, killing him) Red: No!!! (The ROFLcopter falls on a building) Red: (Awakens after getting knockout) (Meanwhile outside, Grox and L.T are slaughtering the undead) Grox: I wonder if that can usable. L.T: Maybe...if we can (missing scene) (Blue spots them and jumps on the highway) Grox: What the fuck?! (Blue shoots his RPG-7 at the duo) L.T: Dear FUCK! (Grox shoots down the rocket, it causes a comical chain reaction and it shoots on the building where Red is) L.T: Well that was (non-spaz) fucking easy. (Grox and L.T. enter the building, then manage to get to the 2nd floor) (Blue appears and he chases them) Grox: Get into the elevator! (They enter it and get to the second floor) Blue: Fuck this. (Breaks down the wall, jumps and grabs on the the elevator) (L.T shoots down the elevator wires when he got out) (Blue falls down, but he grabs on the wall surviving) (A few groups of zombies break down a door and gets killed by Grox) (A few minutes later) Grox: Finally...Red, does the ROFLCopter work? Red: No, it engine broke from Blue missile. L.T: (Spazzing) WE CAME THE WHOLE FUCKING SHITTY WAY FOR THIS SHIT?! (the ground starts to rumble underneath) Grox: Oh crap. (At this moment, Blue breaks into the floor and rips Lord Tourettes' body into pieces while the screen turns to black) (End of part 2) (Episode starts at the same scene where Blue ripped all of L.T's body) Grox: Truce? Red: Truce, but fucking run! (They fall from the apartment to landing on a motorcycle on the ground) Grox: Lucky so far-- oh god start it! (Blue lands down, Red starts the motorcycle) (Grox shoots down some undead down but the motorcycle is destroyed by Blue's missile) Red: Noo! (Grox body bursts) (Red falls down but grabs the ledge from "Taco Tuesdays") Red: (looks down and there are literally death spikes 10 yards underneath)Oh my fucking god. Why can't I float anymore?! (Blue pushes Red down to his death) (Red starts remembering how all of this happened) Blue: (Normal) I have work, I got a job the pays so much! Red: (Drunk) Dust g I gonna get som bitches! (Blue enters a laboratory) Worker: You must be that new guy, the capsule is ready for you. (Blue enters a capsule and one of the scientists gets a serum bottle) Scientist: Here goes! (Earl Grey appears and beats the fuck out of the scientist. Earl Grey planted a bomb in the capsule and it explodes, Blue turns deformed, with a power to make zombies) Earl Grey: What the fuck--(He is slaughtered by Blue and it turned into a zombie) (Timelapses to 3 hours later, zombies are everywhere, and all of the military is called in to kill the zombies) (In the laboratory, many soldiers are trying to penetrate the core area, yet it just makes more infected.) (Outside, Red realizes that he has to escape from the area, he drives Blue's car but he sees blue standing there with a RPG-7) Red: Holy shit! (Red instantly dies simultaneously as the missile hits the car, ending the episode) What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes